


Mercury

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: 13 Wandering Celestials [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: Harry meets a new friend and just maybe he can keep this one.





	Mercury

Harry still didn’t know how he had gotten to this point. Here he was, a fifth year, and it was the worst year he had ever had. Normally he was used to being picked on and made an example of by Snape, but this year his favorite class was a torture of its own! Right now though, he was doing a detention for Snape. He had a list of potion ingredients he had to gather from the forest and he had no idea what he was doing or were to find them. Walking along the marked path he used his wand as a light and check the plants. Why would Snape send him out here all alone with no idea what he was looking for?

Stopping he saw a plant that looked a lot like a flower, remembering one of the plants on his list was a flower he figured maybe that was it and picked it carefully. Harry put it in the basket he had been given. This was not something he was good at. Neville would know what all these were and would have picked them already and be done with it. The shy Gryffindor was really smart when given a chance and a kind hand. Walking along further he just began to harvest anything that looked like something he used in potions class. A weed was a weed right?

He continued along the dark path being careful to not detour, but it was already really late and he was no closer to getting anything done. Finally he decided to head back, he would probably get another detention for not finishing this one but he was tired and this was stupid. He had just started heading back when he heard a rustling in the bushes. He paused and pointed his lit wand towards it. He really hoped it wasn’t one of Aragog’s children, but he wasn’t near the acromantula’s territory so he didn’t think that was it. The rustling continued and he heard a soft squeaking with it. A mouse or a rat maybe? Going closer he knelt by the bushes and used his wand to part them and was shocked at the small creature tangled in thorny vines. Its face cutely dyed purple with berry juices. It looked like a bat and had to be as large as Pettigrew in his rat form. It was a soft beige color with darker tipped wings and lavender eyes. It was clearly not a normal bat, maybe a magical one? He could look it up later he guessed. For now the poor thing looked worse for wear. It had a large tear in one of its wings and cuts along its body from the thorns. He set down his wand to keep the light in the right area and carefully reached in. 

His first attempt got him scratched, his second, a bite. He sighed and looked at it, “Calm down, I am trying to help you” the animal regarded him before giving a soft squeak and calming. He reached in and this time it made no move to hurt him as he untangled the vines and carefully pulled the fragile wing free. It wasn’t heavy despite its size, its wings had to be an easy five feet from tip to tip and now he could see that its belly was pure white. He smiled once it was fully free and held it to his chest, “There you go. Can you fly home? Your wing doesn't look too good.” The animal tried but it was a sad attempt and he sighed softly. Looking at his basket of plants he set the bat carefully down on them and then plucked some of the berries from the bush and added it to the basket. Until he could look up what it ate and how to help it, this was about as far as he could get. 

He picked up his wand and basket with his new charge and headed back to the castle, but thinking better of it, he took a detour to Hagrid’s hut and knocked on the door. There was a loud barking and soon the door opened to show the huge man. He still looked awful from the mission Dumbledore had sent him on, “Hagrid I’m sorry to bother you, I was doing detention and I found something. I was hoping you could help?”

“‘Course ‘arry come on in. Don mind Fang”

Harry smiled and walked in and was careful to not let the nose near the basket as he set it on the table and took a chair. Carefully he took the lid off the basket to show the other man, “I found him in a bush tangled in some vine, he can’t fly.”

Hagrid looked at him and was careful to avoid a bite, “Ah.. cute little bugger ain’t he. He let yer pick ‘im up? Rare that, must trust ya. Their bite is poisonous, but they can neutralize it, don know how. It's a Minyad. They are a magical bat of sorts. They feed offa honey, milk, and nectars. Berries an’ apples too. They can heal most things. This lil’ guy will be right as rain in time.” He grinned. 

Harry smiled and nodded. He was a little worried about his bite, it still hurt but maybe the little bat would help him with it? If not he would have to go to Pomfrey. “So should I go put him back?”

The man shook his head, “Nah, he be killed and eaten. I know, I will make him yer special assignment. Since ya did so poorly with the unicorns. Make up project. You take care of him and patch him up and then we will release him when he is ready, ya?”

Harry smiled and nodded happily before settling the lid back on the basket. He would have to find a way to care for him, honey and milk were easy, nectar he would have to ask Neville or the elves. The two talked for some time after that before Hagrid shooed him off to his dorms to sleep. Though Harry doubted he would be getting much of that. Once back in his dorm he settled in and got dressed and carefully moved the bat to one side of his pillow before laying down. “You should rest too. We have to be up early to find out how to feed and care for you. Then I have the weekend to figure out what I am going to do with you when classes start up on Monday. We will figure it out then.” Despite his reservations sleep met him easily. He didn’t even notice when the bite on his hand was licked clean and healed or when the bat draped itself across his chest for warmth. 

The next morning, he woke to a soft squeaking cry, stirring he sat up and rubbed at the sleep in his eyes and managed to clear them enough to see the large bat curled up in a corner. Hissing at the approaching beam of sun coming through the window. Ah… it must not be able to be in the sun. He grabbed his glasses and pulled them on before closing the curtain to his bed completely and carefully reaching a hand towards the bat. He went slow as the squeaking creature pulled away still terrified and in pain. “I know, I know. I am sorry. I should have shut them all the way last night, come here it's ok.” Slowly he managed to coax the bat into his arms and he checked the damaged wing carefully. He looked over some of the cuts and found them mostly healed. The wing would take longer. “Would it be okay if I kept you under my robes for the day or would you prefer to stay here?” He obviously didn’t get an answer and he sighed before looking towards were he dropped the herb basket the night before. He forgot to drop those off last night. Oh well, another detention it seemed. He reached down and pulled it up onto his bed and emptied it carefully before looking around. He could use a bed shirt… 

Then just like that he managed to make a nice nest of sorts in the basket and set the bat down in it. It seemed to take to it well and rested in the center best it could. Pleased he closed the lid on the basket before opening the curtain and crawling out dressing quickly. Not even bothering to shower, it was a Saturday, which meant no classes and it gave him time to study up on his new extra project. Once done he grabbed his bag and then the basket and was out the door and down the hall. Most of his house mates would be sleeping in, but he had plans and was an early riser anyway. 

He walked the halls and stairs until he reached a beautiful painting of fruit and tickled the pear in the painting. Once done it opened and he walked in smiling at the house elves. It was not uncommon for him to come here, especially after he had missed a meal or during the weekends. Looking around, he spotted Tinsy and made his way over, “Hey Tinsy I was wondering something.”

The elf looked up her large eyes calm as she regarded him, “What does Misters Potters be wanderin?”

Harry smiled, “I made a new friend, and he is injured. He needs things that I don’t have like, milk, honey, nectar. Though he can eat berries and apples to. Slices.”

The elf tilted her head and looked at the basket and gave a soft sigh, “I can be helpings with the milk and honey, and the berries. But we be hasin no nectar here.”

Harry sighed, well it was worth a shot, he would have to talk to Neville about it later today. “Thank you, I would really appreciate the help.”

She nodded and began to fuss about the kitchen before coming over with a platter of the requested items, “When yous be needings more you just call for Tinsy and I be comings to helps you.”

She then left him be as he took the platter of food and continued with his tasks for the day. Not wanting to get in their way he walked down the hall carrying everything carefully. He really wasn't expecting the bat to eat all this but that was okay, he could put stasis charms on most of it so it didn't go bad. For now, he had to find a way to feed him out of the sun or bright light. Taking a few back paths he made his way to the fifth floor and the Room of Requirement and did the usual ritual before the door appeared and opened for him. Once inside he looked around and sighed happily, it was mostly dark with a nice roaring fire so he could at least see a little. Settling down on one of the pillows on the floor, he set everything out before opening the lid and helping the little guy out. He poured some of the milk and honey into a dish and watched the bat lift itself and then stumble and not able to drink from the saucer dish. He frowned and thought on how to feed the bat. He would need something to help it, like those things he saw his aunt use on Dudley once when he got swimmer’s ear. A pipette! He closed his eyes and mentally asked the room for one and was happy when it popped into existence for him. 

Carefully, he lifted the bat and held him against his chest with one hand and with the other he pulled the milk into the pipette before bringing it to the bat’s mouth, a couple drops around his mouth and the bat got the idea and Harry laughed as he fed the adorable bat some of the milk. He then used his finger to scoop up honey to let the bat lick off. He had never thought he would be doing this with another animal that wasn’t Hedwig. Watching the bat eat on a strawberry was even more adorable. He was becoming attached quickly and couldn’t help himself as he began thinking of names to call the bat. “How about I call you Endymion, I read about him somewhere, he was the lover to the moon or something like that. I think it fits, your a creature of the night and all.” he smiled and once the bat was done eating he settled him back in the basket and cleaned up what was used before sealing the bottle of milk and honey back up. Then he bagged up the fruit and put stasis charms on all of it before putting them in his bag and leaving the platter there, knowing the room and elves would take care of it. The pipette went in the basket with the bat just so he had it on hand. He should get to the great hall or else he wasn't going to be getting any breakfast. 

\---

When Hagrid had said they healed quickly Harry was not expecting him to be fully healed and ready to fly by Sunday. Yet here he was watching Endymion making loops and circles in the air lazily as it stretched his wings and got used to flying again. The weekend had been interesting to say the least. It took all his nerve to not hit Snape when he got assigned yet more detentions for not turning in the ingredients. Then on top of that he had been yelled at by Umbridge and given even more detentions for having a non-approved ‘pet’. But despite it all, he had taken care of the odd creature and had really grown to like having him around. But now it was time for the animal to go back to the wild and live out its life in the forbidden forest, or wherever the creature chose. Harry walked a little way into the forest and pulled out the milk, honey, and fruit that he had left and set it all out, pouring the last of the first to into a saucer and then leaving the fruit in a pile. There, he could at least leave Endy so food. Some animal would eat it after he was gone. With one last look at the bat he waved and headed back to the castle. 

He was oblivious to the lavender eyes watching him as he left and Endymion flew along the castle, window to window, following the path the wizard took. Not many helped random creatures in the woods, the boy had a good heart, and it was something he would never forget. So he watched him walk into one of those detentions he had heard them get called. The lavender eyes sharp as they watched him write lines, the blood on his hand, The lavender eyes went red. 

\-----------

Harry wasn’t sure exactly what happened, one moment he was writing lines and the next the room was filled with bats. Swooping clawing and biting bats. He ducked quickly under the table and heard Umbridge shrieking in rage and pain as she fired spell after spell at the animals, many succumbing to the spells, but they didn’t stop. Harry watched from under the table as they pulled at her hair and clothes, biting at exposed flesh, claws catching and tearing flesh. They were just normal bats right? Why was this happening? A curse?

The door banged open and the bats flew out the door and into the halls and out of sight as if they hadn’t been there to begin with. The poor ministry woman was huddled in the corner sobbing and moaning as the blood ran down her cheeks, neck, and shoulders. Dumbledore frowned and walked over to her, “Good heavens what has happened here. Are you hurt Harry my boy? No? Good go get Madam Pomfrey I fear Miss Umbridge has suffered quite the attack.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice as he flew out the door, bag in hand. He was still confused as to what had happened. He had never seen bats act like that. Let alone in such a large group. But it made him miss his own new bat friend. He hadn’t known it for a long, but it was easy for him to fall for a new friend he supposed. Especially ones that couldn't lie and ignore him all summer and half the year. 

He quickly made his was down the halls and stairs to the hospital wing, walking in was always a bit of an adventure for him. After all he was here more often than he was in his dorms, or so it felt like at times. He looked around and spotted the medi-witch tending to a second year Ravenclaw who looked like she had bites along her hand. He was quiet while she healed the bites efficiently and had the girl lay down so the ointment could work. Only then did he step up, “Madam Pomfrey, Professor Umbridge is injured, a prank or jinx.”

The medi-witch sighed and shook her head, “You aren’t injured are you dear? You are always in the center of trouble I swear. Oh well, best not keep her waiting.” She patted his shoulder and headed up were she needed to be while Harry just sighed and shook his head. One thing after another it seemed. He still had to write a few reports and somehow survive this disaster of a year. 

And despite everything, survived it he did, but his heart was broken. Watching his friends get hurt, his godfather dying. It had broken something in him. Something he didn’t know how to fix. Dumbledore not only didn’t even listen to him, but still demanded he go back to the Dursley’s. He felt like a stupid pawn, a lied to, manipulated pawn. Now he was stomping off to the only place he could think of, the forbidden forest. No one would look for him there and he would have a chance to calm down and think about what to do. 

So here he was again running along the path angry and upset. Tears falling down his cheeks, eyes blurry and red with his emotional baggage. He was never sure how to take things. They held him up and praised him, told him he was good and golden, light and pure, but he didn’t feel it. Right now he wanted nothing more than to kill that mad woman. He wanted to hurt the headmaster and make his so called friends suffer. Hermione and Ron wouldn’t even look at him anymore. Neville and Luna had at least tried to be there for him as he cried over the loss of his godfather. 

He didn’t know why but his feet led him back to the small clearing, the edge of the path in front of the bush he had found the bat in weeks before. Why had he come back here? He turned away from it, knowing that he had to return to the castle eventually. A soft squeak halted his movements and he turned back watching the odd bat slide into view, his wings wide and pale in the moonlight. Now that he could see them, they reminded him of the Threstal’s wings. How they were so thin yet could bare the weight in the air. 

He reached for Endymion and was even more surprised when it swooped toward him and brushed a wing tip against his hand. For the first time in what felt like days he smiled and watched it land on a low hanging branch and peer at him as it hung upside down. “Hello again, little friend. Your looking a lot better,” he tickled the belly and watched it squirm, “Mind if I have a seat. I could really use an open ear right now” He sat down and leaned back against the tree and looked up at his bat friend and began to talk. He went over everything that had happened. The fight he had with his friends, the nightmares, the mission to the Department of Mysteries, even the death of his Godfather and the fall out with his friends. He held nothing back. He let his emotions flow, the anger, pain, sadness, even speaking the dark intentions that he wished upon others. He didn’t know why but it felt right talking to the other and speaking the truth he couldn’t tell anyone else. 

When done he was sobbing again, in rage and sadness. The empty hole in his heart aching and thrumming with the bandaid ripped off. He let himself vent it all and in the end he sat there under the tree, feeling better. He found himself happy he had let it all out, it was a weight lifted from him. The ache was there, but less so now that he had expressed himself and said it all aloud. He looked up to Endymion and his face fell, he was gone. 

He stood and looked around, his good mood falling as it sunk in. How long had he been sitting alone talking in the forest? Not like talking to a magical animal was much better. 

“You could leave?” the new voice was soft and warm, deep with an almost purring tone. 

Harry whirled with the sound, someone had followed him? What he did not expect to see was a shorter man, only a few inches taller than himself, he was thin and long limbed, with pale skin that seemed to almost glow in the moonlight. His hair was pitch black bleeding into the shadows around him. Not even the moon seemed to be able to shimmer off it. What pulled Harry in most was the eyes. They were odd and inhuman. Slanted upward at the edge, they glowed lavender and had no pupil just purple on white blending together with no visible sharp like to seperate them. Those eyes though felt familiar, “Endymion?”

The thin lips smiled and he gave a shallow nod, “You have a beautiful heart, especially for one so young and of your kind. Most would not have helped a bat. A creature of the darkness and night. But you did, without fear. You cared for me, fed me, kept me warm and away from what would hurt me. Even suffering because you refused to not help me. A heart such as yours should not know such sorrow.”

Harry still didn’t move, not sure what to make of his bat friend suddenly turning into a human, well humanish. “I’m fate’s punching bag.”

A laugh bounced along the air deep and thick, “Well then I feel sorry for Fate. But I find myself wondering. Why do you stay?”

The wizard shrugged, “You heard the prophecy, I have to.”

“I heard a story that may have been a prophecy yes. But most of the time they are self fulfilling. No one said you had to defeat him tonight,or tomorrow. Or at all. For one as smart as you, I am surprised you take its word so much to heart.”

“You’re saying I shouldn’t? That I just leave everyone and let them all die at his hands?”

Sharp eyes met his, “Would they? Are they so powerless that they need a boy to fight for them? When there is a villain a hero will always rise to face them. Who says you have to be that hero. You could leave.”

“And where would I go?”

“With me. We could leave together, I would protect you. Teach you what you need to know.” Slowly he extended a pale hand out towards Harry, “I will not force you, but I will also only ask once. Will you come with me?”

Harry looked down at the hand extended out to him. Was it worth it? Leaving everyone behind him? Letting them fight their own war. The idea was tempting. His mind rushed with so many questions, none of which he could even begin to have the answers to. His eyes fell to the others outstretched hand then without even so much as another thought his hand slid into it. 

A warm smile greeted his eyes next and the hand closed around his, the thumb brushing over the bite mark on his hand. A sensation swept through him like lightning through a tree, burning hot and fresh against every nerve but it wasn't painful. It was exhilaration, power. He had made the right choice, and he would never regret it. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So I based the Minyad's Bat off the Greek legend about Minyades, three sisters where turned into bats by Hermes after they insulted Dionysus. So I based the bat species off them. They drink honey, milk, and nectar because those where Dionysus's favorite things to accept as offerings. 
> 
> Also the size of the bat is based on a MegaBat, they are pretty cool and a type of fruit bat. I am posting a link to them below!
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Megabat


End file.
